What to do
by sarasidle3
Summary: What will happened to Annie after the summer and what really happened after she left the Party.
1. Chapter 1

-1 ** 90210**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything I wish I did. Liam and Annie would be together. **

**Summery- What will happened to Annie after the summer and what really happened after she left the Party.**

**Chapter 1**

Annie sat in her car outside school not really wanting to go in knowing what will happen with all that happened at the After Prom Party at Naomi's with everybody thinking that she had slept with Liam who was sort of dating Naomi well if you could even call it that. Dixon and her parents weren't even talking to her all that much because they know about the after prom party and what happened Dixon told them of course and they all believe Naomi. Annie noticed a car pull up next to her car and then her drivers door open and there stood the cause of all that had gone wrong over the summer Liam.

"Why are you sitting here school is about to start you don't want to be late." Liam said with a smile.

"Well you know what maybe I want to be late then I can avoid all the stares and gossip." Annie said getting out the car and locking it.

"You are going to have to deal with it sooner or later and for the record I told Naomi that I slept with her sister not you and she doesn't believe me." Liam said as they began to walk toward the school together.

"Well that's something I guess maybe it wont be that bad. Who am I kidding it's going to be hell." Annie replied as they got to the school doors but before they were about to go in Liam grabbed Annie's left wrist and turned her to face him as he said'

"Hold your head high make them think that anything they say to you or about you don't bother you at all. They'll get bored when they get nothing back and move on to someone else."

Annie just nodded and went inside the school and as she entered everybody turned to look at her and started to stare and point at her but she walked to her locker reminding herself what Liam had just said.

Annie walked into her first class as she walks in she sees her class stare at her so she makes her way to the back and takes her seat. By the time lunch came she had made her way to the theater but she never noticed that Liam has noticed her making her way to the theater when he reached the door her opened and went in he heard a beautiful soft sweet voice singing a song that he recognized as Haunted by Evanescence he made his way in to see Annie sitting at a piano playing and singing the song.

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there)

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down"

After she was finished he began to clap she looked up and noticed him walking towards her clapping. "What are you doing here Liam."

He could by the little quiet yet broken voice that she had been crying and he said,

"I never knew you could sing."

"You never asked." she replied. By this time he had come and sat next to her and said,

"What happened this morning to make you cry and before you ask I can tell by your voice."

"Just Naomi she was being her normal bitchy self. There was a couple of guys in class asking how much I charge and whore has been written on my locker now." Annie replied.

"What else is there and its not just Naomi making you upset." Liam asked.

"Well after I exploded at the party as you would put it I took a bottle of Vodka and headed for my car but I never noticed the a couple of guys followed me and they pulled me to the side and into the dark where one at a time the three of them raped me and now I'm pregnant. I can't tell Dixon or my parents because they are not even talking to me at all because they think that I slept with you. What am I gonna do." she replied breaking down in sobs.

Liam put his arms around her and pulled her to him still sitting in front of the piano and held her as the sobs racked her body.

**FIRST 90210 FANFIC WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD I CONTINUE.**

**MAJOR LIAM/ANNIE FAN IF YOU HADN'T ALREADY GUESSED.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1** 90210 Fanfic**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything I wish I did. Liam and Annie would be together. **

**Summery- What will happened to Annie after the summer and what really happened after she left the Party.**

**Chapter 2**

It had been two weeks since Liam found out that Annie was raped and resulted in her being pregnant, but they were hanging out all the time now. Liam was about to head out the front door to his car this morning when he heard his step-dad calling him name,

"Liam where are you going."

Liam turned and said,

"School why?"

"Well come straight home your mother and I are going to the charity event for the hospital and you must attend with us. Feel free to bring that girl you have been going out with Naomi is it." His step-dad replied.

"I am and was never going out with Naomi but I will ask Annie if she wants to come." Liam said hoping to get out of the house so he could pick the girl in question up for school.

"Ok who is that." he asked.

"Principle Wilson's daughter and before you ask no I am not spending time with her to get at her dad. She needs a friend just now." Liam said wanting to leave.

"Ok well I can't wait to meet her now get to school before your late." he said leaving Liam standing by the front door watch him walk away.

Ten minutes later Annie was walking outside her house with Dixon and her dad when she herd a car horn honk they all looked and saw Liam's car sitting at the end of the driveway with the passenger door open. Annie turned and said,

"Oh Liam is giving me a ride to school I gotta go. Bye see you at school Dixon." with a wave Annie ran down the driveway and got into Liam's car and left. Leaving a stunned dad and brother in the driveway of her home.

**IN LIAM'S CAR **

"So my step-dad is a plastic surgeon and there is this charity event that I have to attend with them tonight and I wanted to know if you would mind being my date." Liam asked hoping she would say yes. He turned his head to glance in her direction and she was looking right at him.

"Liam are you asking me out again." Annie asked as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Yes I am. You going to accept this time." Liam said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes I will go with you pick me up at 7." Annie replied as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Liam and Annie both noticed Naomi, Adrianna, Navid and new boy Teddy were looking right at them.

"Ignore them they are not worth it and you just think about out date tonight miss next Nicole Kidman." Liam said parking the car and turning the engine off.

As they got out the car laughing Naomi said,

"Who dose she think she is first Ethan now Liam. I take she can't get a man herself and has to steel from other people. Better watch out Ade she might set her sights on you Navid." Just at that point the bell rang and off they all went to class. By the time Lunch came Annie walked out of health class with Liam and saw pictures of herself naked all over the lockers and hallway floor. She went white and looked as if she was going to faint.

Liam looked around shocked at what was done to an innocent person that's when he saw Naomi standing by his locker and looking pleased with herself he knew instantly that she was behind the naked pictures of Annie. At some point Annie had grabbed his hand and was holding on as if it were a life line. Liam saw Jen walking into the school knowing she was here for Mr. Mathews he decided to say something,

"Naomi you are a real BITCH I never slept with Annie the person I slept with was you sister. Just because you don't believe me doesn't mean it didn't happen and you learnt your bitchy ways from the best didn't you. Your sister and your mother. Who is the whore here you or Annie considering that you had sex with me in the woods, in my car and on my car never in a bed. You know what Annie said something that was perfect that night at the party Screw you Naomi." he turned to Annie and said in a low voice "Lets get out of here."

All Annie did was nod and she was then lead out of the school by Liam with all eyes on them as they left. Leaving Naomi shocked and hurt by his words.

**AT 7PM THAT NIGHT AT THE WILSON HOME**

Liam stood at the front door to the home of Annie Wilson the object of his affection since he first laid eyes on her. He lifted his right hand and rung the door bell after a couple of minutes the door opened to reveal Mr. Wilson. Annie's father. He saw that Liam was wearing a black tux and that there was a stretched Black Hummer waiting to take them on their date.

"Mr. Wilson is Annie ready to go." Liam asked politely.

"Oh yes she will be right down would you like to come in." Harry replied opening the door wider to allow Liam to come in. Just at that Liam caught sight of someone so gorgeous it made his breath catch in his throat Annie was walking down the stairs in a full length red strapless dress with her hair straight and flowing down her back.

When she stopped in front of Liam she said,

"What do you think." giving him a twirl.

"One word Wow. You look amazing. You are now Angelina Jolie not Nicole Kidman." Liam replied.

"Thank you but we should go. Bye dad." Annie said linking her arm with Liam's.

"Bye Mr. Wilson." Liam said walking out the door to the limo.

**IN THE LIMO**

Annie turned to Liam and said,

"Would you go with me to the family planning clinic so I can get a termination."

Liam turned to her and took her hand in his and replied,

"Of course what ever you need."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK. **

**WILL EVERYTHING GET TO ANNIE?**


	3. Fundraiser

** 90210**

**What To Do?**

**Chapter 3**

I would love to thank _**Candy-Daze**_for all the help with this thank you so much and thank you to all your kind reviews.

**Disclaimer-Still don****'****t own anything still wishing I did.**

It seemed like a typical evening in Beverley Hills; the moon was shining brighter than Annie had ever seen before. She watched as the moonlight poured in through the windows of the dark offices surrounding conference room of the hospital and stretched across the white tile floor. The smell of handsanitizer and medicine filled her nose, causing her to falter from the steady pace she once was walking. She was surprised that the hospital's cleaning crew weren't ordered to get the smell out for the large fundraiser. Annie didn't want to admit this, but she felt uneasy walking into that place. The amount of people was endless inside the hospital, and they all seemed to have the same expression plastered onto their faces. Everyone except Liam that is. He was the only one with a sense of life beyond California. She was frozen for a brief moment, but to her, it seemed like a lifetime. Her mind raced in circles as she forced herself to take another step to keep up with Liam who had continued to walk ahead.

As they made their way to through the sea of people, Liam noticed his mother and step-father talking to a man that Liam could not recognized. He never paid attention to his step-father or his dealings before, but he kept an eye on them as he moved through the elegantly decorated waiting room towards the buffet. He was not sure why he was so interested in the conversation between the three adults but regardless his focus remained on them. He quickly shifted his gaze briefly to Annie, the whole reason he was there at all. Liam knew he wasn't going to come to his step-father's event that evening, but he felt like Annie needed something to keep her mind off of what happened, what she told him before. He reached for her hand and interlaced his fingers. He needed to touch her, to have her warm skin against his, to feel that she was there, and close to him. He wanted to keep her safe.

"Do you see that man over there, the one with the dirty blonde hair standing beside the woman with the long dark hair?" He asked alternating his glance between Annie and his mother. Annie nodded in response. She was thankful Liam didn't notice how nervous she actually was, and how her cheeks flushed once his hand grasped hers. "Well that is my step-dad and my mom." Liam managed to finish his sentence just as his mother began making her way over to them. Liam straightened up and gave his full attention to his mom as she reached them.

"Liam," Her voice was full of curiosity, "what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming tonight." She asked quietly as she noticed Annie's hand was intertwined with her son's.

"Mom," Liam ignored his mother's question, "this is Annie Wilson."

His gaze met hers and he could see she had realized she was being impolite. Liam continued, "Annie, this is my mother, Colleen Sarkossian."

"Hi Mrs. Sarkossian, it's nice to meet you," Annie said sticking her left hand out to shake her hand as her right hand was securely tangled with Liam's left hand, "I've heard a lot about you." She added.

"Hello Annie it's nice to meet you too. My husband tells me that you are the school principal's daughter?" Colleen replied gently shaking Annie's hand. Their presence at the hospital was still a mystery, but Colleen didn't seem to care. Her son seemed genuinely happy. She didn't want to ruin that.

"Yes I am. My dad used to go to the school in fact." Annie replied, her voice was a bit shaky. The nerves of the being in a hospital and now the nerves of meeting one of the most important people in Liam's life were starting to show through. Liam whispered something in Annie's ear, and she just nodded. Liam turned to his attention back to his mom,

"Annie and I are going to grab something to eat." He smiled, and began leading Annie away to the buffet table. Colleen watched as they began to leave, when she spoke again,

"Annie. That is a lovely dress you are wearing by the way."

"Thank you." Annie replied turning back around to smile at Colleen. "Thank you very much." It was so nice to hear a compliment directed at her. It had been so long since she had gotten one from anyone. It made Annie's eyes get a little watery _Or is that just the pregnancy hormones?_ Annie thought to herself.

"You know," Liam began when they were out of ear shot from his mother, "that dress you wearing is not like the one I pictured you in." He smiled to her as they got to the buffet.

"What you thought I would be wearing a tight dress?" Annie responded, cocking an eyebrow. "It's not like I want to show the baby bump that I have. I have been doing a good job with hiding it from everyone. I don't want to ruin all that work just by wearing a dress." Annie added picking up a couple of sandwiches and placing them on her plate. Liam did the same.

"Annie, you look amazing." He spoke softly, his gaze never leaving her eyes. "Even if you were to be wearing sweats tonight," He smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, and lingering his thumb against the warmth of her cheek. "You would still look amazing." She bit her lower lip, trying to stop herself from blushing.

After being at the fundraiser for around two hours, Liam walked up to Annie who had left him to talk to his mother.

"Hey, what are you two gossiping about?" He asked both women, as he smiled, and laughed slightly.

"Oh, Annie was just telling me that she was planning on auditioning for Cabaret at school." His mother replied with a wide smile. Annie laughed and turned to Liam and said.

"I am not sure if Adriana will be auditioning, but I know I sure will."

"You will blow them all away. Do you know what song you have to sing?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, it's 'Don't Tell Mama'by ." Annie replied. Her nerves had finally settled over the course of the evening. "Now, what did you want Liam?" She asked playfully. Liam could only laugh to himself as he noticed that his mother had gone to speak with his step-dad. Liam knew his mother given them some alone time. He moved in closer to Annie, leaning in towards her ear,

"You want to go for a walk in the court yard." He asked softly trying to ensure that she was the only one that would hear him speak.

"Sure why not." She shrugged and took Liam's hand, following him through the large hospital. Liam maneuvered himself and Annie easily through the people mingling in the 'ballroom' the hospital seemed to become.

Annie and Liam made their way out through the patio doors which lead to the court yard. Annie was speechless; the courtyard was huge. She knew she could get lost in here if she really tried. The large hedges on the outskirts of the courtyard paths made it seem almost like a maze but Annie felt safe with Liam's hand grasping hers. She couldn't understand how he made her feel that way.

There wasn't a cloud in the night sky, allowing the stars to be visible over the usually busy hospital. The moonlight blanketed the concrete tiles of the patio outside the ballroom as well as the steps that led down to the stone path. Liam guided Annie through the court yard. His pace was a little quick as they walked down the stone path that was also kissed by the moonlight. They had passed several fountains and flowerbeds as they finally arrived at a small sitting area. There were two benches which curved into two semicircles; a small fountain was in the center of them. Liam led Annie to one of the benches, and they both stared up at the stars for a brief moment.

It seemed that they were alone for miles, the hedges around them cut off any light or noise coming from the large gathering not so far away. Liam drew in a breath, and glanced over to Annie, who seemed to look even more beautiful in the moonlight. He had so many questions for her about what she had told him not so long ago. He could remember every detail about what happened at the school theatre. The curtains that were blocking the light from the windows, her hair blowing gently in the cold conditioned air, her voice having so much hurt in it when she sang, her tears flowing as she admitted how she had been assaulted. Everything was so fresh and vivid, including her pain. He was slowing filling with rage and a need to cause pain on those who wronged her.

"Annie," He began trying to continue on. His throat was dry, and he could feel her wince at the tightness of his grip. "Why did you tell me about your rape?" He could only mutter out as he loosened his grip on her hand and looked to her. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he was mad at her for telling him. He was happy she could open up to someone about it; happier when he realized he was the person she opened up to.

"I was waiting on that." She looked down at her feet, dreading to continue this conversation. She could never stop thinking about what happened, what that monster did to her. She couldn't see who it was, but she could smell his cologne, and the vodka he had consumed earlier. She could feel him, destroying everything she held as pure. She could feel his arms holding her down, and hard ground scraping her. All she could do was cry. Liam reached for her and held her close. She steadied her breath as she realized she had be crying on the bench next to Liam the whole time, and pressed her head deeper into Liam's chest. His rhythmic heartbeat drummed against her pulse, and it soothed her. "I told you because you were the only one to notice that there was something else wrong." She continued, breathing in again.

It was true, no one did notice anything. No one noticed her as anything except the whore at Naomi's party. She was the one that called the cops, and ruined summer vacation for everyone. Liam was the only one who could see her as something more; the only one that could see her as innocent, because she was innocent. "It had nothing to do with Naomi, and her party," She squeezed out swallowing another set of tears, "and what happened, and all I needed was to tell someone." She continued, her words were still frantic just as her thinking was. "I tried telling Dixon, he wouldn't listen. No one was willing to be there and you were the only one who could see what something was wrong." She sighed, but this time in relief. Relief that she managed to actually finish everything she wanted to say; to trust someone again, even if it was just enough trust to speak.

"Well I am glad you told me." Liam whispered to her as he pulled her closer.

After a couple more hours spent at the fundraiser Liam took Annie home. As they pulled up to the front of the Annie's house, Liam could see that Annie had been fidgeting with the hem of her dress. He reached for her hand as Annie turned to him,

"Thank you for a lovely evening." She smiled softly and glanced down briefly before letting out a breath and reaching for the door handle.

"Annie," Liam spoke causing Annie to pause for a moment. "Thank you for coming with me and saving me from my step dad." Liam embraced her for a moment before letting her out of the car.

"I will see you in the morning?" Annie asked looking back at Liam through the open car door; her eyes met his. Liam nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning Annie." Liam voice was almost as loud as a whisper, but Annie could hear it, and that is exactly what he wanted. Annie shut the car door and made her way back to her house. She turned back to wave to Liam who was waiting for her to get in safely. She smiled to herself as she entered her house.

Liam watched as Annie got into her house. He finally let out the breath he never knew he was holding in. A smile crept across his lips as he began to drive away from Annie's house.

The next morning Annie stood in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror trying to find the right outfit that would hide her little baby bump forming.

Later in school around lunch break Annie walked into the theatre and noticed that Liam was sitting on the stage with an acoustic guitar he looked up smiled when she walked in.

As Annie got closer he put the guitar down on the stage and got off the stage as she reached him and said,

"You play."

"Yeah I have been able to play since I was eight and you never asked." Liam replied as Annie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Liam put his arms around her waist he could feel the baby bump on his stomach.

"Thank You for everything Liam." Annie said looking at him.

**What do you think still any good. Xoxo**


End file.
